Electric-motor driven overhead garage doors are in widespread use as are remote controls for such doors which enable a driver to open or close the door without himself getting out of his car. A problem arises when the car is driven away and the driver forgets to signal the door to close; and similarly when he returns to the garage and leaves on foot through an inside door without having closed the overhead garage door.
By means of the present invention a garage door will close automatically after a preselected delay, and a driver is freed from any concern that he may have forgotten to close it.